By the way
by HoneyGoddess57
Summary: A DuncanXCourtney one-shot. No flammings, thank you. R&R, thank you. There is like a bit of romance in there, actually. Any how don't forgot to not flame, thank you, again.


"By the way"

Wednesday, July 23rd, 2008!

Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Island and "By the way". "By the way" belongs to Red hot Chili Peppers .Total Drama Island belongs to Jeniffer Pertches and Tom McGill.

Couples: DuncanXCourtney

* * *

Courtney looked at her ceiling (sorry how to spell it very well) as she sighted sadly. _Oh Duncan you miss me_, thought Courtney. Then she heared her mother scream, "A burglar! The burglar wants to kidnap my baby Courtney!", and some people groaned. Courtney just rolled her eyes. I wish she wasn't the youngest of her family. She had 1 step-sister 1 step-brother and 2 brothers, and they were 2 pairs of twins. Mika and Billy who are 30 and James and Thomas who are 20. James and Thomas was about 2 years older than her. And she was an aunt of 3 nephews and 4 nieces. Mika had 2 sons and 1 daughter, Madison ( age 5), Stewart ( age 2 ), and Cedric ( age 1 ). And Billy has 3 daughters who are triplets and older than thier little brother, Joey ( age 4 ). The girls names are Olivia, Jenna and Liana ( age 6 ). Little steps came in and 3 little voice said at the same time, "Aunt Courtney? A cool look'n dude wanna see you, he has cute green and black hair-". That made Courtney snapped right away from her mind.

"It's Duncan, my sweet little Jenna, Liana and Olivia" replied Courtney as she winked at 3 of her nieces. The 3 little girls grabbed her hand and lead her downstairs.

"I impressed your sister at a summer camp, Courtney's family" said Duncan, as Courtney approched him with her nieces. _Yeah right_, thoughted Courtney thoughted as she rolled her eyes. Courtney has changed since the last 2 years, has grown her hair till the back and bangs went a little bit in her her eyes, she had red cherry lips that shinnied in the sun, black mascara and thicked eye-liner, a bright blue halter top with tight dark gray capris and got more taller. She was careful not to be emo like James and Thomas, so that's why. And 2 years ago? She've heared from Gwen by email that Leshawna got with Harold. And yesterday she e-mailed Gwen what was up with those two love birds of Leshawna and Harold. Gwen e-mailed back that they were engaged, that shocked Courtney and Gwen e-mailed that if she saw Duncan yet and that she didn't see Trent for 2 years. But Courtney didn't e-mailed back to Gwen since... yeah, yesterday. Duncan's hair got longer till the neck but a bit spikey, with a very dark gray muscle shirt with black cargos but the rest didn't changed at all. That made James grinned and said outloud, "Why, hello princess-Courtney. How's our baby sis, today?". That made Duncan turned around to face Courtney.

"Don't you ever call me princess-Courtney again, James Jackson Jones" snapped Courtney, as she went to her brother and played in James's hair, he groaned at that as he rolled his eyes at her, miserable.

"Hey, princess" said Duncan, finally. Before Courtney snapped at somebody else, she faced at the guy she had a crush on.

"Oh Duncan, I'm sorry I didn't know where... you were... sitting" she lied.

"Yeah right, you knew I was here" said Duncan, grinning.

"I... okay fine it's true" said Courtney, blushing. The adults in her family wooted and wistled.

"Cut it out, guys" Courtney called at her family as she've grown a deeper red.

"Anyways, get ready were going to Leshawna and Harold's engagment ( sorry if I spelled it wrong ) party" said Duncan.

"For real? Alright!" exclaimed Courtney "Did you get your suit, tho?". He nodded.

"Yeah, but I didn't have time to put it on" replied Duncan, guilty.

"It's alright, Duncan" said Thomas "You can use my room to go get dress".

"Thanks-" Duncan started.

"Thomas" finnished off Courtney.

"Well I hope you have kids have fun" called Mrs. Jones who was in the living room, who was rocking her youngest grandson. Mrs. Jones had the same hairstyle as Courtney except her hair color was platinum blond and was tied in a bun, she had a pink tshirt who was tucked in red jeans and pearled necklace. She had hoops styled earings and had a little bit of make-up with red fancy glasses with diamonds on each side of the glasses. She was a bit fat, too.

"Come on, mom" called back, Courtney "Me and Duncan are not kids, anymore. Were 18, sheesh I wish James and Thomas were younger than me".

"Still, hon" continued Mrs. Jones "You would be still my baby... ever since your sister left the house". Courtney just groaned at that and went upstairs. _Yup, that's right my mother has 5 kids and my dad has 3, my step-siblings real last names are really Mckenzie_, thought Courtney as she was getting ready. There was a knock on the door. Here came in Courtney's only sister, Mika.

"Hi, Courtney. Need help?" demanded Mika.

"Yes, please" protested Courtney with pretty eyes. After a few minutes they found the perfect dress. It was a dark red long dress, like girls are next to the bride or something. It had a white flower attached to one of the speghatti straps ( her ... ummm... yeah fits in perfectly in that dress). And with matching shoes and make-up with her hair tied in a tiarra with a long bang in her face. And as she walked down with Mika said recieved lovely comments from her family liek "Your pretty in that dress" and "Your lovely, Courtney". Courtney was laughing at James and Thomas's faces, thier mouths were hung open and thier eyes were giants. And as "ga... ga". She walked to them and ruffled thier hair. And they finally shoved her away as she laughed and walked away from them.

"Your pretty, aunt Courtney" said Madison, doing pretty eyes at her aunt.

"Thank you, Mad" said Courtney.

"Holy cow!" said a shocking, Duncan.

"Are you ready?" asked Courtney, smiling at his tuxedo. He had a matching dark red outfit like hers.

"Euh... yup" answered Duncan as they went out of Courtney's house. And off they went to the engagment party. While they were in the car they listened to "By the way" by Red hot chili Peppers. At the party they saw everyone as Courtney didn't believe it that they had changed, _even_ Heather, Noah, Ezekiel, Sadie&Katie and Justin has changed, and she and Duncan didn't even know that Heather, Noah and Ezekiel was gonna be here at the party. And as soon after as Trent sang a song to the fiancés ( sorry if I spelled it wrong ) was up to sing a song to his lovely Gwen, that's what Duncan whispered to Courtney back in the car.

"This is a song to a girl that is our favorite song and we remained secretly for 2 years" and started to sing.

_"Standing in line to  
See the show tonight  
And there's a light of  
Heavy glow  
By the way I tried to say  
I'd be there waiting for  
Dani's the girl is  
Singing songs to me  
Beneath the marquee  
Overload_

Steak knife  
Card shark  
Con job  
Boot cut

Skin that flick  
She's such a little DJ  
To get there quick  
By street but not the freeway  
Turn that trick  
To make a little leeway  
Beat that nic  
But not the way that we play

Dogtown  
Blood bath  
Rib cage  
Soft tal

Standing in line to  
See the show tonight  
And there's a light on  
Heavy glow  
By the way I tried to say  
I'd be there waiting for  
Dani's the girl is  
Singing songs to me  
Beneath the marquee  
Overload

Black jack  
Dope dick  
Pawn shop  
Quick pick

Kiss that dyke  
I know you want to hold one  
Not on strike  
But I'm about to bowl one  
Bite that mic  
I know you never stole one  
Girls that like  
A story, so I told one

Song bird  
Main line  
Cash back  
Hard top

Standing in line to  
See the show tonight  
And there's a light on  
Heavy glow  
By the way I tried to say  
I'd be there waiting for  
Dani's the girl is  
Singing songs to me  
Beneath the marquee  
Overload".

And then he finnished. Gwen was shocked.

"You actually sang our song? Even if it's Dani's the girl or whatever in the song, I love it, too" Gwen said. That didn't actaually paid Courtney and Duncan any attention whatever was with Gwen and Trent.

"Look what I have for and open and see" said Duncan, winking at Courtney. And she opnened it. It was engaged ring.

"Yes, I will!" whispered Courtney "Even if it's a bit too early".And they kissed on the lips. As Trent said about that Duncan was engaging Courtney and with that? That made everyone stared at them and smiled.

* * *

PS: Okay, what the heck does have to do with the song? I like it, okay? Have any problem? Anyway I hope you enjoyed it. Oh, and no flammings, thank you.


End file.
